ensemble_starsfandomcom-20200223-history
Vol.7 "Ra✽bits"
Ensemble Stars! Unit Song CD Vol.7 Ra✽bits is the first single released by Ra✽bits. It features two unit songs as well as karaoke version and a drama track. Track Listing #'Joyful×Box*' - Lyrics: Mel* - Composition / Arrangement: Takuya Sakai (酒井拓也) - Arte Refact # - Lyrics: Mel* - Composition / Arrangement: Tsukasa Yatoki (矢鴇つかさ) - Arte Refact #'Original Short Drama' #'Joyful×Box*' (Karaoke ver.) #'野うさぎマーチ♪' (Karaoke ver.) First Press Bonus First Press release comes with a serial code for the 4★ card (Small Footsteps) Nazuna Nito. Animate first press release bonus includes a postcard and a badge featuring the CD cover illustration. If you ordered all 8 CDs, it will come with a balloting ticket for the Yumenosaki Private Academy Dream Festival (May 2016). Lyrics Nazuna Hajime Tomoya Mitsuru Joyful×Box*= Joyful×Box* - Kanji= 「よーし！　みんな、行くぞっ！」 La La La…　開け　Joyful×Box!! 始まりのプレリュード　もう待ちきれなくて カウントダウンするみたい　ハートが止まらない！ ブリキの人形誘って　僕らも踊ろう 積み木のステージで　Step　シャボン玉が降るよ！ 新しい夢の種 きっと花が咲くから 眩しい気持ち　カプセルに詰めて 箱を揺らす　Music　スタートさ！　(ハジマル　Wonderland☆) 飛び出すよ　Joyful×Box! (Oh, Yes!) 怖がらずに大丈夫　開けてみて！ キラキラの　Wonder∞Live! (Oh, Yeah!) おいでよホラ　聴こえてくる…♪ Good day! Good dream! Happy! Party! Time☆ 目と目で合図交わして　お揃いのターン♪ 広げていきたいな　Smile　魔法みたいにね☆ ミニチュア恐竜飛び乗って　ドキドキ歌うよ！ 秘密基地まで　Dancing Skip　合言葉はハピネス！ ハジメはちょっと不安でも 一人じゃないからね！ カーテンコール　きっとみんな一緒に 笑顔だよね！　Music　鳴らそう！　(ココだよ　Wonderland☆) 楽しくて　Joyful×Box! (Oh, Yes!) 止まらないよ 大好きあふれてる！ ピカピカの　Wonder∞Live! (Oh, Yeah!) 夢の音が流れだすよ…♪ Good day! Good dream! Happy! Party! Time☆ 気持ちがスウィングして また歌になってくよ！ アンコールまで　目を離さないで ココロ揺らす Music　スタートさ！　(ハジマル　Wonderland☆) 飛び出すよ　Joyful×Box! (Oh, Yes!) 怖がらずに大丈夫　開けてごらん！ キラキラの　Wonder∞Live! (Oh, Yeah!) おいでよホラ　聴こえてくる…♪ Good day! Good dream! Happy! Party! Welcome! Welcome! Welcome! Joyful×time☆ La La La…　開け　Joyful×Box!! - English= "Alright! Everyone, let's go!" La La La... Open up the Joyful×Box!! As the opening prelude plays, I already can't wait Just like a countdown, I can't stop my beating heart! Inviting a tin doll, let's all dance Step onto the stage made of building blocks as soap bubbles float down! The seed of our new dream Will surely bloom beautifully We'll put these dazzling feelings into a capsule The box is shaking, so let's start the music!　(The wonderland is beginning ☆) Jumping out from the Joyful×Box! (Oh, Yes!) Don't be afraid, it's alright! Try opening it! This glittering Wonder∞Live! (Oh, Yeah!) Come on over, you can hear it... ♪ Good day! Good dream! Happy! Party! Time☆ Sending signals from eye to eye, we turn in unison ♪ The smiles we want to spread, they're just like magic ☆ Hop on a miniature dinosaur and sing a heart pounding song! Head to the secret base with a dancing skip, and the password is happiness! Even if we're a little nervous in the beginning We aren't alone! At the curtain call, we'll all surely Smile together! Let the music ring out! (The wonderland is right here ☆) It's a fun Joyful×Box! (Oh, Yes!) There's no stopping it It's overflowing with love! This sparkling Wonder∞Live! (Oh, Yeah!) The sound of our dream is flowing... ♪ Good day! Good dream! Happy! Party! Time☆ Our feelings are swinging So let's turn them into a song! Until the encore is over, don't take your eyes off of us Our hearts are swaying, so let's start the music!　(The wonderland is beginning ☆) Jumping out from the Joyful×Box! (Oh, Yes!) Don't be afraid, it's alright! Try opening it! This glittering Wonder∞Live! (Oh, Yeah!) Come on over, you can hear it... ♪ Good day! Good dream! Happy! Party! Welcome! Welcome! Welcome! Joyful×time☆ La La La... Open up the Joyful×Box!! ! style="text-align:center;background-color:#FF8399; color:#ffffff;" Translation: Keru } }} __NOEDITSECTION__ |-| Wild Rabbit's March ♪= 野うさぎマーチ♪ (Wild Rabbits' March ♪) - Kanji= レッツ・ゴー！　出かけよう！　大きく手を振って　えい・おー！ レッツ・ゴー！　忘れ物ありませんか？ レッツ・ゴー！　僕達が主人公になって　えい・おー！ レッツ・ゴー！　始まるのさ　このストーリー 感動めくるめく　冒険のニューデイズ　野うさぎのマーチ♪ 行こうよ 空高くバトンを振りかざせ！ デコボコな道のりもぐっと楽しくなるよ 四分音符をワン・ツー・スリー・フォー　踏みならせ！ さあ次は　どんな夢　待ってるの　見に行こう エガオで出発進行！ レッツ・ゴー！　ちょっとこわいトンネルを抜けたら　　おー・えす！ レッツ・ゴー！　パステルの空に会えるよ レッツ・ゴー！　敵ナシの勇者じゃないけどね　おー・えす！ レッツ・ゴー！　チームワークなら負けないから！ 迷った時には　シンバル叩け　響かせてマーチ♪ ならんで お揃いのマウスピース　吹き鳴らせ！ ハジメテがハッピーを連れてくるカモ…だよ♪ アドリブでステージにラクガキさ！ ソロパート　まだちょっと　緊張も　するけどね 慎重に…ドキドキ進行！ 「早くダッシュしたいんだぜ～！」 「光、フライングするなよ」 「ワクワクします♪」 「よーし、みんなで出発だ！」 きっと奏でよう　スタッカートなデイズ　野うさぎのマーチ リトル・パレードさ♪ 行くんだ 空高くバトンを振りかざせ！ デコボコな道のりも　そのページを楽しもう 四分音符をワン・ツー・スリー・フォー　踏みならせ！ どこまでも　ビビットに　全力の　マーチング エガオで出発進行！ - English= Let's go! Let's head out and wave our hands widely, ei-oh! Let's go! We didn't forget anything, did we? Let's go! We'll become the protagonists, ei-oh! Let's go! This story is only just beginning These are the new days of our adventure, dazzling with emotion. It's a wild rabbit's march ♪ So let's go Raise your baton high in the sky! Even if the road is bumpy, we'll enjoy it fully To the beat of a quarter note, one two three four, we'll tread onward! What kind of dream could be waiting for us next? Let's go and see With a smile, we'll keep moving forward! Let's go! Even if you come out of a slightly scary tunnel, oh-es! Let's go! You'll be met with the pastel colours of the sky Let's go! You can't be heroes unless you have rivals, oh-es! Let's go! With our teamwork, we won't lose! During the times you feel lost, strike the cymbals! It's a resounding march ♪ Side by side With matching mouthpieces, let our playing resound! From the beginning, we'll bring happiness along ♪ While ad-libbing, let's scrawl on the stage! Even if we're still a little nervous during our solos Cautiously, we'll move forward with pounding hearts! "I wanna hurry up and dash, dash~!" "Mitsuru, don't run ahead!" "This is so exciting! ♪" "Alright! Everyone, let's head out!" We'll surely play our instruments during these staccato-like days. It's a wild rabbit's march A little parade ♪ We're going Raise your baton high in the sky! Even if the road is bumpy, we'll enjoy it fully To the beat of a quarter note, one two three four, we'll tread onward! No matter what may come our way, we'll keep marching vividly with all our might With a smile, we'll keep moving forward! ! style="text-align:center;background-color:#FF8399; color:#ffffff;" Translation: Keru } }} __NOEDITSECTION__ |-| Original Short Drama= music box version of JoyfulxBox plays; birds tweeting; sounds of ruffling; Hajime humming Tomoya: Hajime, why're you humming? Did something good happen? Hajime: Ah, Tomoya-kun. Nothing good especially happened, but I'm just in a good mood because the weather is so nice today. With the sun out, the laundry will dry in a blink of an eye. Tomoya: You're probably the only one who'd get happy over something like that. I don't know much about your part-time jobs at the school, but they're always making you do the laundry, right? I think you should give them the same treatment and tell them "you do it" sometimes, though. Hajime: Thank you very much, Tomoya-kun, but I like doing the laundry. Whenever I'm drying the laundry, I feel like my heart turns white as well. Tomoya: Well, if you're fine with it then I won't say anymore, but if you don't feel like doing the laundry then you need to say so, alright? If you can't say it then I can do it in your stead. Hajime: Yes. I'll be sure to let you know when that time comes, Tomoya-kun. of opening intercom ringtone and mic squeal Nazuna: Emergency Broadcast, Emergency Broadcast: Hajime-chin, Tomo-chin, Mitsuru-chin, if you can hear this then report to the Broadcasting Room immediately. I repeat: Hajime-chin, Tomo-chin, Mitsuru-chin, if you can hear this then report to the Broadcasting Room immediately. of ending intercom ringtone Tomoya: I wonder what Nii-chan is calling us for. Hajime: I don't know, but since it's urgent, we should head over right away. Tomoya: Ah, Hajime, if you're going to take in the laundry then I'll help you. Two pairs of hands are faster than one, right? and peg sounds as the two take in the laundry Hajime: Thank you, Tomoya-kun. Tomoya: Don't sweat it. Alright, let's finish this quickly and go to the Broadcasting Room. sound to indicate change of scene; footsteps approaching; door opens Hajime: Nii-chan, sorry we're late! Nazuna: Oh, Hajime-chin and Tomo-chin, thanks for coming. of someone running around and cheerful piano music starts Mitsuru: Ahaha, I'm the first one here! It was worth dashing all the way here! Ah, woah! Tomoya: Mitsuru, stop running around in the Broadcasting Room. It looks like you're going to break the equipment here and it's driving me nuts. Mitsuru: Geez, you're such a worrywart, Tomo-chin. I may not look like it, but I'm a high schooler, y'know? I won't do something so childish! Tomoya: I'm worried because you're childish for a high schooler. Mitsuru: Woah, that was a close call. Tomoya: See? Just sit there and stay quiet. Don't you dare move from there, got that? Mitsuru: Fine. I'm an adult, so I'll do as you say. Nazuna: Thanks, Tomo-chin. You're a lifesaver. Tomoya: No no, don't worry about it. So can we hear the reason as to why you called us here? Nazuna: Yep, I'll tell you everything so no need to be so flustered. Guys, hear this (and be surprised): we've got idol work! music starts playing Hajime: R-Really!? Nazuna: Yep! I just got the news a while ago, and they definitely want us to do it! Hajime: Ahh, that makes me happy! All I've been doing recently is school jobs, and it's been a while since we had an request for idol work... Uu.. once I actually realise that I'll be working as an idol, I start to get nervous. I wonder if I'll be able to carry out the job properly. Tomoya: What's the point in getting nervous now? Besides, all we've been told is that we've got a request for idol work; we haven't actually heard what we'll be doing yet. Hajime: Oh, you're right. Nii-chan, could you tell us the contents of the job? Nazuna: Let's see... one of the them is a unit song and the other is a magazine interview. Tomoya: Unit song? That means our voices will be recorded in a CD, right? Wait, could I tell my little sister about this!? Nazuna: Hey now, Tomo-chin. I know you're happy, but this is still top secret, you know? Although, I don't think there'll be any issues since it's family... but things will be bad if the information leaks out to the public. Tomoya: I-I'm sorry! You've especially gotten this work for us and yet, I was just about to ruin it! I'm really sorry! Nazuna: Hey, there's no need to lower your head, and besides, I understand how you feel, Tomo-chin. The results from our live performances aren't very good, so we've been through a lot of hardships, right? As the senior member, I've always been feeling bad about it. I want to take you guys to a stage where everyone can shine brilliantly! Now that that has come true, I'm actually in a joyful mood too. pats Tomoya's shoulders Nazuna: Otherwise, I wouldn't go through the trouble of having to call you guys here using the intercom, right? Well, it hasn't been long since we got the news of a unit song, so it may take some time until we actually go and start recording. Leaving that aside, we should be putting our backs into the magazine interview the day after tomorrow! stops Hajime: The day after tomorrow? That's rather sudden. Nazuna: I was planning on asking the other units about it, but it seems they declined since they were busy with their own work. Ah, it's not like they said it in advance or anything though. It just sounded like they were implying that. Mitsuru: But an interview's amazing! We sound like idols! sounds; laid-back music enters Tomoya: Not sound; we are idols, you know? Mitsuru: Ahaha, I completely forgot! Tomoya: Hey, don't forget! We should do some thinking to prepare for the day after tomorrow. Hajime: Y-You're right. I'm excited to see what sorts of questions they'll ask. Nazuna: Hmm, by standard, it'll probably be things like why we're aiming to be an idol or why we formed our unit. I heard they'll be asking personal questions too. Hajime: Umm... would it be okay if I told them my hobby is making sachet bags? Nazuna: I think that's great. Wait, you can make sachet bags, Hajime-chin? Hajime: Yes! It's rather easy to make them, so I recommend you to try it out too. sound as Hajime shows them an example Tomoya: Come to think of it, you've made a herbal sachet bag for my little sister before, right, Hajime? She was delighted over it. Hajime: Really? Hearing that gives me a peace of mind. Mitsuru: I don't think I've heard of this "sachet" before. It sounds like sashimi... so does that mean it's edible!? Hajime-chin! I want one of those "sachet" things too! leaves his chair and walks towards Hajime, grabs the sachet bag and swallows it Hajime: Mitsuru-kun! Don't get over-excited! Please spit it out~! Mitsuru: Hmm... it tastes weird. It doesn't even feel like sashimi... you tricked me! Tomoya: You're the one who misunderstood and thought it was sashimi in the first place. Sheesh, you should really stop thoughtlessly putting things in your mouth. What are you, a little kid? Mitsuru: Hey, that's rude, Tomo-chin! I'm a fine adult, if I do say so myself! Tomoya: Then calm down a little, yeah? I told you not to move, and yet you're all over the place. of Mitsuru spinning around in his chair Mitsuru: That's 'cause I can't stay still and it's boring, y'know? My body's itching to do something! runs about Tomoya: That's what I mean by childish. Sigh I beg of you, just remember to stay still during the interview, okay? Mitsuru: Just leave it to me! I'll show you how serious I can be, Tomo-chin! Nazuna: Yep, I can see you're overflowing with determination, Mitsuru-chin. Tomorrow's our big stage! Let's get pumped up for the interview! sound effect to indicate a change of scene; clock ticking Hajime: (The day of the interview has finally come. When I got home, I practiced by myself and with Nii-chan and the others so that I could answer whatever they asked, so I should be fine, but... once it's almost time for the real interview, I get so nervous I feel like my throat is going to clog up.) Tomoya: Hajime, are you okay? Hajime: Y-Yes! I'm okay! stands and his chair rattles along with the teacup Tomoya: No, you're totally nervous, aren't you!? You're moving your arms and legs at the same time! Well, I'm not in the position where I can say that though. I was so nervous I didn't even get much sleep last night. Mitsuru: I wonder what kinda questions they'll ask us! This is so exciting! It's so exciting! I can't wait to the point that I feel like running around! Tomoya: Mitsuru's so energetic compared to us two. grabbing and opening a packet of something to eat in the background Hajime: Mitsuru-kun's courageous... I'm somewhat jealous. Mitsuru: Oh hey, what's this!? Tomoya: It just looks like he's not thinking about anything to me. Mitsuru: What was that!? It's in my stomach now... Hajime: Nii-chan, why do you have your eyes closed? Mitsuru: Huh? Hajime: Don't tell me you're not feeling well? Nazuna: Ah, sorry. I'm feeling fine, so don't worry. I concentrate better when I do this, and we've got an interview coming up, right? You've got to make sure you can answer whatever they ask you otherwise you'll feel embarrassed once the interview starts. Hajime: As expected of you, Nii-chan. You're very different from me, who is feeling like a nervous long-tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs. I feel guilty that I'm dragging everyone down with me. I've got to work hard on my singing as well as dancing. Nazuna: You're a serious hard worker, after all, Hajime-chin. Your dancing has improved and you've always been good at singing, right? You say that you'll get better the more you do it, and remember that if you fail, I've got your back! Just relax and rely on me! Hajime: Thank you very much, Nii-chan. You're a truly reliable big brother. Nazuna: I'm the oldest member in Ra*bits, after all. I've got to lead the younger members on the right path! clock sounds Nazuna: Oh, it's almost time. Guys, follow Nii-chan! We're gonna show everyone how amazing Ra*bits is! sound effect to indicate a change of scene; music begins Nazuna: Cute? Ahaha, thank you. Ra*bits is centered around the theme of cuteness, so I'm happy that you've said that! The leader? I'mIn Japanese, you can differentiate the uses of "I"; some male examples are "俺 / ore", which is rather manly and "僕 / boku", which gives a softer image (if it helps, think of Kanata and Kouga). The interviewer is pointing out that Nazuna uses the manly version of "I" as opposed to the softer one, which they would have thought he'd use because of his (cute) image. the leader. Ah, people often tell me that it's pretty surprising to see that I'm actually different compared to how I look. There are others who say that it gives me a fresh image, so I don't plan on changing, but... is it really that weird? Oh, that's a relief! If the difference is cute, then I'll keep it. Tomoya: N-Nii-chan's amazing... he hates it when people call him cute, and yet, he's replying with a smile on his face. Well, being cute is his selling point, but I'm sure he's putting on an act because he's working. Seeing him take it on with a straight face reminds me of how amazing he is. If it was me, I'd get emotional immediately, so that's probably why it feels even more amazing. I'm not like Hajime, who is good at singing, or like Nii-chan, who has a cute face. I'm not like Mitsuru, either, who can run like the wind. To be frank, I'm just average. If only I was like the Club PresidentFor those who don't know, Tomoya is referring to Wataru. with a strong individual personality. No wait! That's a bad idea! I can never let myself copy that! Anyway, I want something I can be proud of too! I don't care whether it's singing or dancing or talking. If I have that then even I can... stops Eh!? Umm... heart beating rapidly Oh no! I lost myself in my thoughts and I didn't realise that the question was directed at me! If I mess up here then it'll affect Ra*bits as a whole! Um... er... what should I do at times like this!? Nazuna: Tomo-chin's in the Drama Club, so his acting is very good! Right, Tomo-chin? of Tomoya realising something Tomoya: Ah, yes. version of JoyfulxBox starts Tomoya: I'm not as good as Hokuto-senpai, but I'm doing my best every day. Oh, Hokuto-senpai is my senior in the Drama Club. Hajime: Nice follow-up, Nii-chan! Nazuna: As your Nii-chan, I've got to keep my eye out on things! Hajime-chin, if you're having trouble then look over in my direction, okay? Nii-chan will help you out! Hajime: Thank you very much. You can rely on us too, Nii-chan. Relying and being relied on is what friends are about! Nazuna: Hajime-chin, that's a nice expression! sound effect Nazuna: Nii-chan's emotionally moved! Mitsuru: Hm, let's see! My favourite food is bread, bread and bread! I could live forever on bread! Oh, but I love rice too! In other words, I love anything and everything! Hahaha! Hajime: I like drawing. It's just a hobby, so I'm not very good, though. Sure... this is something I drew recently. Whaa... thank you very much! If you're fine with my drawing then you're welcome to use it! Nazuna: Yep yep, Hajime-chin and Tomo-chin have calmed down compared to when we first started. Mitsuru-chin is keeping his promise with Tomo-chin to stay still too. The interview might turn out to be a huge success! Alright, in order to give everyone a hearty send-off, Nii-chan has to watch over them! ---- Gallery 「あんさんぶるスターズ！」ユニットソングCD 試聴動画 第9弾♪ Ra*bits_Unit_Song_CD.jpg Rabbits_Unit_Album.png